Said the Spider to the Fly
by NoClueKid
Summary: When Alucard became the young woman to match Walter's young man, the vampire's motives were all kinds of ulterior. But the web Alucard weaves proved more tangled than even she anticipated.
1. Angel

Characters (c) Kohta Hirano, lyrics (c) Nightwish.

.

_I wish I had an angel/ _

_For one moment of love/ _

_I wish I had your angel/_

_Your Virgin Mary Undone/_

.

It began in 1944, when Alucard first tasted Walter's blood.

His blood was bitter as the fags he compulsively inhaled. The Boy was a virgin, yes, but so tainted with sin it was an insult to the word.

And yet there was just a trace, a glimmer, of something more. A delicious core of innocence, intoxicating as it was evanescent. Gore before it was realized. In that moment, Alucard had no thought, no will, no reason. Only craving, appetite, yearning – all of those and none and so much more. It was nothing which could be expressed in any dialect of mortals. Blood is the currency of the soul, but does soul have a language?

If it did, Alucard would compose poetry in that tongue for the boy, the assassin, The Angle of Death – Walter C. Dornez. Instead, he did the next best thing: altered his undead existence in accordance with the echo of desire Alcuard perceived from Walter's unwillingly spilt blood.

A girl. Young, beautiful, innocently androgynous. Dressed in white, like the guardian angel Walter clearly did not have.

_This will be my new amusement. _

.

_I'm in love with my lust/_

_Burning angel wings to dust/_

_I wish I had your angel tonight/  
_


	2. Nobody's Home

(A/N: How are there so few WalterXFemale!Alucard in existence? I think that their relationship is fascinating, both how it began and how it ended. Or perhaps I am merely, as my friend tells me, a very melancholic sadist. I can't really argue in this case, as I think Alucard and Walter are the most depressing couple I've written so far. So go! Share my sorrow! Also, 'fag' is a British term for cigarette, just to get that confusion out of the way.)

.

Walter quite enjoyed Yale when it was all but deserted over the holidays. With most students having returned home to their families, the stillness, the emptiness, made him feel free. A deep silence fell upon the place with each new layer of snow, dampening his memories of gunfire, tank engines, screaming…

Such was his tranquil mood as he stood before his dormitory window, watching the snowfall of another night, casually puffing on a cigarette. He would be alone in his dorm room for several days yet, before his roommate returned from Wales. Or so he thought.

"How are you faring, being a boy among other boys?"

Her voice jarred him so much he flinched drastically – slamming right up against the window and snapping his fag in half. Her laugh was salt in the wound.

"Oh my, your reflexes have gone to shit now you're leading the happy civilian life."

Alucard was sitting on his bed, wearing a smart skirt-and-cardigan ensemble. She had apparently aged as he had since last they met, appearing in her late teens or early twenties.

"How can you be in here?!" He all but shouted, massaging his forehead where it had made abrupt contact with the cold glass. "I don't recall inviting you in!"

"You don't need to." She gestured at the room. "This place is no one's home, there's nothing stopping me from crossing this threshold as easily as hundreds of students have done before me."

"Lovely." He turned back to the window. "Now that you've taken ten years off my life, was there something you wanted?"

"I was in the area. Only decent thing to do is say hello."

"In the area? Are you on assignment?"

She arched a thin, dark brow. "That eager to jump back into the fray, Angel?"

"Hardly."

"Mmm." The single syllable radiated disbelief, but she gave no further voice to her skepticism. "Since you guessed it anyway, yes, I am in fact here on work. Bit of a rough assignment this time, probably will take a while."

"Indeed. Good luck with that."

Silence fell. Her white garments cast no reflection in the window, so he neither saw nor heard her move, as she crossed the room, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. Though her actions surprised him, he didn't flinch this time.

"You've never been more lonely, have you?" Her voice was barely a whisper, lips cool against his ear. "Being here, I bet you're the model student. You can turn out good marks in your sleep, but can't do what they do. You can't be what they are. Just another normal person among the same."

For a moment he was as frozen as the grounds outside. Then he turned, pushing her off him roughly.

"You dare eavesdrop on the privacy of my mind? The insufferable nerve of you!"

"Not at all." Her voice was still very quiet. "Why would I? It's very obvious just to look at you."

"If you cared at all for how I'm faring here, you would stay away." He passed her, crossing the room and opening the door. "Goodbye, Alucard."

She inclined her head as though in deference, although her face was as unreadable as ever. She exited through the door, and although he had seen her pass silently and phantom-like through solid walls, he could hear her footsteps retreating down the darkened hall. He shut and locked the door behind her.

_As though it does any bloody good. _

Although his placid mood was shattered, he turned again to watch the falling snow outside. Presently, he saw her exiting the building far below him, clothes white as the falling snow, her hair an inky column down her back.

Although she did not turn to look up at him, he realized that she knew he was watching her. Purposely allowing him to see her leave in the banal human fashion, when other more efficient means of transport were readily available to her.

_The nerve. The insufferable nerve_.

He turned away from the window and stood for a moment in the darkened room, looking with unseeing eyes at his own shadow cast by the scant light from the window.

Then he was moving, grabbing his coat, hat and gloves and putting them on as he half-ran down the hall and stairwell. The night air was a slap in the face. The snow crunched under his feet as he followed the footsteps she had deliberately left behind.

"So." He breathed in a cloud of fog as he caught up with her. "Where are we going?"

.

(A/N: There will be more. This is just an appetizer. There might even be a plot. Or maybe just philosophical angst. Thanks for reading!)


	3. Web-Weaving

_The biggest impediment to Alucard's deigns was Lord Hellsing. It wasn't exactly a huge leap of perception to see that Alucard's current form had been created in response to Walter in some way. And why would a Hellsing family member of all people give Alucard the benefit of the doubt when it came to sinister motives?_

_And yet, when Alucard and Walter returned from Poland, there was no outward accusation, although Alucard had received a few odd looks in her new form._

_How curious._

_As it turned out, Alucard's Master had a certain measure of lust for the young butler. While he suspected Alucard of less-than-honorable intentions, he was restrained from calling her out on these by the guilt concerning his own. It was a source of great distress for the man. He had a wife and child, as well as a bevy of 'female company'. Never had he thought himself a homosexual, let alone a pedophile._

_Privately, Alucard didn't take such an objectionable stance. The boy was simply beautiful, and the man simply noticed. Age and gender had nothing to do with it. In fact, it would continue to get worse as Walter grew older, into the disarming man that his childhood cuteness had promised. This made Lord Hellsing both more and less ashamed of his desires._

_This worked into Alucard's hands in more ways than one. She wanted Walter for herself, and that precluded that he belong to anyone else in any capacity whatsoever. And while he didn't have any sexual feelings for the current Lord Hellsing, he did possess a measure of platonic affection, regarding the man as a mentor, perhaps even vaguely parental figure. Plus, the Master was the only one in a position to prevent Alucard from getting what she wanted._

_It had to go, whatever real bond existed between them._

.

_The next step was something of a gamble: play on that which might prove disastrous, Hellsing's feelings for Walter as anything beyond a weapon. It was not in Alucard's power to place a thought, idea, or desire in a human's heart and mind, but she was able to manipulate that which was already there. So she played on Hellsing's attraction, warped it and amplified it. Haunted him with it. It wasn't long until Arthur wondered if he wasn't in love, for how else might he be going this insane? _

_Alucard wondered if the hybridized obsession approximated love. The vampire had no frame of reference, really._

_She almost wished she could see how it played out, the horrible botched seduction. Hell, 'seduction' was probably too kind a word for it, whatever happened when Aurthur's lust got the better of him. Alucard had been asleep in the basement at the time, but when she woke again the place was steeped with shame. The very light was colored with it. Hellsing sat at his desk, mechanically shuffling through papers at which he looked without reading. Walter also went about his duties in a strangely sluggish sort of way, as though stumbling through a daze._

_Alucard watched him from the shadows, unseen. He was sixteen now, and getting quite tall. It had been quite a while since he'd bothered to get a haircut, and his raven tresses were just long enough to tie back into a short ponytail. He was just adult-looking enough that Hellsing had justified his advance as not _too_ statutory. Alucard repressed a laugh. It was clear Walter had disagreed._

_Had Walter's filial affection for the man really been so deep, for his sexual attention to be so disturbing to the young butler? Alucard shrugged it off. Soon, Walter would be hers. And then, he would _be_ her. Her mouth watered at the thought. Either way, there would be no room in him for anyone else._

_._

__(A/N: The timeline of this is coming out pretty non-linear and I'm okay with that. Thanks for reading!)


End file.
